Prestige Knowles
Prestige Knowles ' ' Prestige Knowles (born October 02, 1985) is a business magnate, investor, entrepreneur, and chief executive officer (CEO) of Golden energies, a company dedicated to renewable energy. In 2016, Prestige Knowles has an estimated net worth of $40 billion. Since the age of 5, Knowles was always interested in energy. Per his father, Stephen Knowles, Prestige always looked at things differently and wanted to take things apart until he got down to the basic element of it. He wanted to know how things worked. Such as how a house got warm and cold, how office buildings stayed lit up even when no one was in there, how cars and trains work you name it. He would often ask questions that I simply would not have answers to says Stephen. Prestige Knowles was born on October 02, 1985 In New Orleans, Louisiana to Stephen and Regina Knowles. Both his parents were engineers. Prestige was always interested in technology. How things worked and more importantly, how they kept working. Prestige always loved books and often was found with his nose buried inside of them. He was not into doing any kinds of activities with the neighborhood kids. Prestige attended Nola High School where he excelled with a 4.2 GPA. His professors knew he was very gifted right away. He went on to attend Princeton University where he majored in physics and later got his masters in applied physics. During his time at Princeton, Prestige met Eduardo Najera and James Avery. Eduardo was an engineering major and James was an Economics major. Sharing common interests, they became very close friends. After graduating, Prestige convinced Eduardo and James to help him start a company. This company would find alternative ways to use energy more cleanly and efficiently. A way healthier for both the people and the climate. Prestige knew he had a great team and the sky was the limit but he knew he needed capital. Prestige went to the banks to plead his case on why they should give him a loan. He was very quickly shot down with lack of interest in the subject regarding reusable energy. Prestige was beginning to believe that he would never get his company up and running until he met venture capitalist mogul Michael Carter thanks to one of his high school professors. Michael came from a generation of old money. He immediately saw the potential and benefits of Prestige’s plan and was on board. Prestige got the financial support he needed and Golden energies was created. It took 3 years for Golden energies to get established and get the recognition it deserved with more and more investors lining up every year. The company found its home in San Francisco, California. Prestige and his team went onto to acclaim numerous awards especially Prestige was voted person of the year on Time magazine. As grateful as Prestige was, he was more grateful that the world bought into using Golden energies solutions to a better and more sustainable renewable energy. “It’s an honor to have this recognition bestowed upon me, I could not have done this without my team who has been with me since day one. We all made this happen together in a collaborative team effort day in and day out. We look forward to improving lives and bettering the world each single day for many years to come, thank you”. Many companies and corporations now have gone onto to incorporate Golden energies plans to increase and improve reusable energy. It is projected that by 2025, almost 70% of the world will be using more natural energy to keep its infrastructures running.